Duel Academy: Frozen Wrath
by HolyMage Mouto
Summary: Jaden Yuki was not the only duelist late for Duel Academies entrance exam. Watch the changes as Aisu Akuma, a duelist with a deck of Ice, heads to Duel Academy. AU. No pairings decided. Contains OC. Rated T at the moment to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Yu-gi-oh franchise; the only thing I own is Aisu as he is my OC. Also I am not making any sort of profit from writing this story it is made for fun.**

**Also do not expect detailed descriptions on everyone/thing, you should know what the characters from the series looks like, Aisu will only have it for this chapter so everyone will know what he looks like and will not wonder.**

_Chapter 1: The Coming of Ice_

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" was heard as a young man ran through the crowded streets of Domino City towards his destination, Kaiba Dome in order to take his test duel for admittance to Duel Academy.

The young man in question was 15 year old, Aisu Akuma. Aisu was 5'2" and weighed 120 lbs, which when you take into account his love for sweets is a miracle he's skinny at all, and had a light pale skin tone. He had natural white hair with pink bangs, which lead to a lot of teasing by his peers. His hair was done in a ponytail and reached mid back. A white snowflake earring hanged down from his left ear. If someone were to look at Aisu's eyes they would notice a couple things. The first was that Aisu was heterochromatic and thus had two different eye colors; one eye was crimson and the other amethyst. The second thing people would notice was that both eyes held a somewhat frigid and crystalline appearance to them. He was currently wearing a white shirt-blue vest combo, blue jeans, and a pair of white running shoes. There was a deck case attached to his belt and attached to his right arm was a duel disk.

'_If I fail to pass all because I was late, I'm going to kill the squirt!_' was the thought running through Aisu's head as he angrily bit into the ice cream sandwich he had brought with him.

As Aisu reached his destination he saw the registration people about to close up and thus he yelled, "Excuse me, sorry I'm late. I'm here to register!"

"Name?" was the reply from one of the registration people.

"Aisu Akuma" after Aisu's reply another voice was heard off to the side "Jaden Yuki is also here… as soon as I get up"

This caused people to look in the direction of the voice revealing a young brunette male with chocolate brown eyes trying to climb up the ramped walkway, causing everyone there to look at the young male, identified as Jaden Yuki, with a sweat drop forming on the back of their heads and causing all of them to wonder, '_Is this guy an idiot or what?_'

Once Jaden managed to get up and both boys were cleared, they entered the building.

-Line-break-

By the time both boys had reached the main area they had arrived in time to see a short boy with cyan hair finish his duel against a proctor as the boy came up Jaden went and greeted the boy.

"Hey there. Name's Jaden Yuki, what is your name buddy? Also that was a sweet duel you had." The brunette said which was followed by Aisu just introducing himself by name.

"I-I'm Syrus Truesdale a-and thanks, though I doubt they'll accept me even though I won. I placed 119 on the written exams." The cyan haired boy now identified as Syrus replied, dejectedly.

"Relax, buddy, I don't think they would reject you, besides I placed 110 on the written exams" Jaden said as he tried to cheer up Syrus, for Aisu to take the time to comment on their placements with a deadpan look on his face.

"Either you two are idiots or you suck at studying." Was all Aisu said as he enjoyed a fudge pop he got from who knows where.

"Oh yeah, well how did you score? And where did you get that fudge pop?" Jaden challenged.

"Second question first, I have no idea what you are talking about." Started Aisu the fudge pop was now just a popsicle stick which was thrown into a nearby trash can before Aisu continued, "As for my score, I placed 28th on the written exams" His statement was topped off with a small smirk as Jaden and Syrus looked at Aisu with some shock.

As an explosion was heard the trio turned to see a young man with grayish black hair just finishing his duel with the use of Ring of Destruction. As the young man came up Jaden decided once more to greet the duelist.

"Hey, name's Jaden. The boy with the blue hair is Syrus and the guy with the white hair is Aisu. That was a great duel. I'd have to say you're the second toughest duelist here."

"Bastion Misawa." The newly introduced, Bastion replies, "Thanks but if I'm number two than who is number one?"

"Why me of course" was Jaden's reply as he had a rather large grin on his face earning a chuckle from Aisu causing Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus to look at him.

"If you want to be number one Jaden you'll have to beat me in a duel, and I'm sure Bastion would like to duel you to see if you can back up your claims" Aisu had said with a smirk donning his lips and amusement in his eyes, which lead to Jaden and Bastion grinning or smirking respectively at Aisu's statement, Syrus simply stared in awe at who confident these three could be.

As the boys were about to continue their conversation they heard someone over the intercom, "Would Jaden Yuki please report to Duel Field #4, I repeat would Jaden Yuki please report to Duel Field #4, thank you."

"Alright, my turn" Jaden exclaimed rushing to the designated dueling field.

"Hm. I thought my duel was last." Bastion mused.

"I was late due to my little bro disabling my alarm clock, not sure about Jaden though." Replied Aisu, "Guess that means I'm next to duel."

"Yes and perhaps soon as Jaden seems to be dueling against Dr. Crowler whose is head of the Obelisk Blue Dorm and Department Chair" said Bastion watching some of the pre dueling banter and gaining Aisu's and Syrus's attention.

-Scene change-

A rather horrible looking transvestite was standing before Jaden wearing a duel disk on top of his coat, the duel tray was held up in a position reminiscent of a guitar.

"I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chairman and Techniques Professor and I will be your examiner. First of tell me your name boy." stated Dr. Crowler.

"Jaden Yuki, Sir" replied Jaden a grin on his face at facing someone of Crowler's position.

"Very well than, Mr. Yuki I hope you're ready. Duel Vest On!" Crowler had exclaimed as his Duel Vest activated and he drew five cards.

"That's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" asked Jaden amazed at the duel vest.

"Just a lot of hard work, high marks, and dedication" replied Crowler answered secretly thinking about how he would make sure Jaden fail and be ineligible of entering Duel Academy.

"Alright, I'm ready" Jaden said grinning as he activated his duel disk and drew his five cards.

-Duel Start-

"Duel!" both players shouted.

"I'll start, if that's alright with you, teach" said Jaden drawing his sixth card.

"Sweet, I'll start off with Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode." Jaden said as he placed the monster card onto his duel disk horizontally, causing a green feather man with a pair of white wings sprouting from his back to appear and crouch down on the field. (3/1000 Atk/1000 Def)

"So Jaden plays with Elemental Heroes" Aisu remarked, "Dangerous but difficult to manage, with the right cards a Elemental Hero deck will practically fall apart with some exceptions."

"Yes, Elemental Heroes rely on fusion summoning don't they." stated Bastion.

"Yep, and unless Jaden has a plan that Avian will be destroyed and at best temporarily removing him from the equation." replied Aisu.

"I'll then throw down a face down and end my turn" stated Jaden as he slide a card into a spell/trap slot.

**Crowler**: 4000 LP

**Jaden**: 4000 LP

"My turn then" comments Crowler drawing his sixth card and smirking, "Alright first I'll use the spell card Confiscation!"

"What does that card do?" Jaden asked

"I'll tell you." Crowler replies, "At the cost of 1000 life points this little spell card lets me look at your hand and send one of the cards I see to the graveyard."

**Crowler**: (4000-1000) =3000 LP

**Jaden**: 4000

As Crowler explains images appeared before him showing Crowler Jaden's hand which consisted of; Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

"Ah, I remember some of these cards from the time I was a naïve rookie. Now which card shall go to the grave?" commented Crowler studying each card before deciding, "I choose to send your Monster Reborn to the graveyard."

As Jaden discarded his Monster Reborn, Crowler continued his turn, "Next I shall set two cards face down and activate the spell card Heavy Storm, which destroys every spell and trap card on the field." When Crowler announced his move the two face-downs appeared only to be swept away along with Jaden's facedown.

"Forgot about your face-downs, teach?" Jaden asked cheekily.

"Now, Mr. Yuki, you mustn't speak out of turn" replied Crowler wagging his finger as dark clouds gathered at his end of the field.

"What's happening?" asked Jaden slightly confused and wondering what is going on with the field.

"Nothing much, at the moment, Mr. Yuki" Crowler answered with a grin as two worm-like yellow fiend monsters appeared.

Members of the audience were awestruck by these monsters but Syrus was confused about what was going on and asked, "Can someone explain to me what just happened?"

"The two face-downs Crowler had played were called Statue of the Wicked" Bastion started to explain, "It's a trap that when destroyed by a card effect, it summons up a token monster to the field, which is why Crowler used Heavy Storm."

"Which brings up some red lights in my mind." said Aisu as his eyes sharpen into a glare, "Heavy Storm and Confiscation are cards that can change the tide of the duel with very little if any cost, and they wouldn't be in a test deck."

"Meaning?" Syrus asked slightly fearful for Jaden's chances of winning.

"It means that Crowler is probably using his personal deck." Bastion answered.

Other members of the audience had also reached this conclusion.

"Crowler must be using his Dark Ages deck" said an Obelisk student in glasses.

"Then this duel may already be over, no one can beat a deck made by an expert like Dr. Crowler" another Obelisk student commented.

"I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler wipe the floor with the kid, I just wish they treated all the trash that applied for the academy like that." stated a black haired Obelisk.

"I feel sorry for the kid; Crowler is going to do his best to make sure the kid fails" commented a blond haired female Obelisk, "What are your thoughts Zane?"

"While true Alexis, we should thank this kid we may get to see the legendary rare card of Crowler's Dark Ages Deck." responded a blue haired Obelisk, Zane, to the newly identified Alexis.

"You ready for your next lesson, Mr. Yuki?" Crowler asked snidely.

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning something was fun!" Jaden exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmph, well I am an expert teacher, thank you." replied Crowler as his monsters started to writhe and break apart, "Now I sacrifice my two tokens in order to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" The two worm-like fiends vanished and were replaced by a giant machine monster comprised of primarily gears and some metal coverings. (8/3000 Atk/3000 Def)

"That's Crowler's legendary card!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Yes, and we are about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"I hope you are not too scared of my Ancient Gear Golem, Mr. Yuki." Crowler commented sarcastically to Jaden.

"Are you kidding me, teach? I've always wanted to go up against one of those!" Jaden said excitedly, looking like someone just announced that he was the new King of Games as of this moment.

This shocked practically everyone in the arena.

"Is he brave or nuts?" asked Syrus incredulously.

"I'd say brave, there are cards in the E-Hero archetype that will allow Jaden to bypass the Ancient Gear Golem's Archetype effect" replied Aisu.

"Archetype effect?" questioned Syrus.

"Yes, Archetype effects are effects shared by monsters of the same Archetype, in the Ancient Gear Archetype it's the fact that while they are in a battle the opponent cannot activate spells or traps in during battle with them" answered Bastion

"What?" exclaimed Syrus in shock.

"Yes cards like Mirror Force are useless against the Ancient Gears, however monster effects, as well as spells and traps activated before battle, can still affect the Ancient Gear Golem" Aisu stated.

"He's staring down that monster without a care in the world." Zane said with a tone of disbelief before shaking it off, "I guess being inexperienced has some benefits after all."

"Give it a rest Zane." Alexis said, "At least the kid is showing some back bone."

"There won't be any when that Golem is done with him" was Zane's only reply.

Crowler grinned maliciously as he ordered his monster, "Now my Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" The eyes of the Golem glowed red as it brought its fist down upon Jaden's Avian, destroying it.

"Oh man, Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus cried out, "Its defense points were way to low. This definitely does not look good."

"It gets worse, Syrus." Aisu said some worry seeping into his voice.

"How can it get worse?" Syrus asked in disbelief.

"The fact that Ancient Gear Golem has a piercing effect meaning that it won't matter whether Jaden's monsters are in defense or attack mode he will still lose life points." Bastion replied.

"That monster breaks the rules!" Syrus exclaimed.

"No, the Ancient Gear Golem has its weaknesses; it's just difficult to exploit them." Aisu replied, "All Jaden needs is the right cards and that Golem will crumble."

As this conversation went on a phantom version of the Golem's fist impacted Jaden reducing his life points.

**Crowler**: 3000 LP

**Jaden**: (4000-2000) =2000 LP

Jaden had started shaking which Crowler noticed and remarked, "Don't feel too bad." His comments were said in a taunting voice, "Duel Academy is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't-" Crowler was interrupted as Jaden suddenly started laughing.

"Now I really want to go to this school! You really know your stuff teach!" Jaden had exclaimed with a large grin adorning his face. This was met with a scowl adorning Crowler's face.

"It's my turn. Draw!" Jaden said as he drew his card, when he looked to see what he drew he appeared to start thinking about something for a few seconds as he looked at the card, Winged Kuriboh, and if asked he would have sworn the card had winked at him, before grinning, "Alright I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode," at this what could only be described as an adorable little puffball with tiny cherub wings coming from its back appeared (1/300 Atk/200 Def). The appearance of the Kuriboh even got some screams of 'Kawaii' from some of the females in the arena, "and then I'll play a facedown. Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler's reply was to start laughing, once he calmed down he said, "No, not bad, Mr. Yuki, but what you must understand is that I'm a master tactician. A Kuriboh is rather pedestrian to me, even if it has wings on it. However its defense points are nowhere near a match for my Golem. A simple textbook mistake, so then let us proceed." Crowler drew to start his turn, "Now than Ancient Gear Golem attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

As the metal fist crushed Winged Kuriboh, Jaden adopted a more apologetic look on his face for a moment as he thought, '_Sorry Winged Kuriboh_'

It was then that Crowler noticed Jaden's life points had remained at 2000 and said, "Check your gear, something must be wrong as your life points haven't changed."

"My disk is fine." Replied Jaden with a shrug, "It's just that on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage!" This took some people in the audience and Crowler by surprise, some of the shock is from the fact Crowler didn't know about the effect.

"That is a rather impressive strategy using Winged Kuriboh to for a single turn lock up Ancient Gear Golem's piercer effect, and if I'm right Crowler just set off a potentially lethal trap, if Jaden plays his cards right." commented Aisu a smirk gracing his features once again as he remembered one of the few trap cards a E-hero duelist could use in this situation.

"What do you mean Aisu?" Syrus asked looking at the primary white haired teen.

"You'll find out soon enough, Syrus." was Aisu's only reply.

"Hm, so a technique the good doctor didn't know." Alexis remarked

"There are boundaries in the dueling world, Alexis." Zane responded.

"Yeah, but that is what makes dueling so interesting in the first place." Alexis replied.

"Fine, fine. I guess your lame little throw away monster save you that time." Crowler had taunted, this taunt caused Aisu's glare to return full force at Crowler's direction, and Syrus and Bastion could have sworn the room temperature dropped a bit in response to Aisu's anger though put it off as just their imagination.

"Hey, slow down teach! Just because you beat him down does not give you any right to call him lame or a throw away!" Jaden snapped at Crowler.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how attached new duelists tend to be with their monsters." Crowler said with a mocking smirk on his face, "Sorry."

"You should be sorry, teach." Jaden replied as he pressed a button on his duel disk, "Because when you destroyed my Winged Kuriboh you activated my trap, a favorite too, Hero Signal!" The trap stood up revealing a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol, "This trap let's me bring out another of my Elemental Hero's, and I choose my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode." as Jaden said this a small column of flames appear before departing to reveal a grey-skinned woman wearing a skin tight red bodysuit. (3/1200 Atk/ 800 Def)

"Now it's my turn!" Jaden said drawing his next card before looking at his hand, "Alright Winged Kuriboh, your sacrifice isn't going to be in vain. First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive." As Jaden said this his Avian came out of the graveyard slot. "And now I'll summon him to the field!" and Avian had once more taken to the field. (3/1000 Atk/1000 Def)

"Okay, you made another mistake, but this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what Mr. Yuki here-" Crowler began to taunt.

"I'm not done yet, teach." Jaden interrupted, "See, I know my monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story! And I have just the card to do it! Go Polymerization!" Jaden finished as he played the card, causing the two heroes to jump into the air and start to swirl together due to the effects of Polymerization. "Fusion Summon!" As the monsters finished fusing, a new monster appeared within their place, this monster was green, had a dragon's head for a arm, one of Avian's wings and some of Burstinatrix's coloring (6/2100 Atk/1200 Def). "And here he is, Elemental Hero Flame-Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a clash of the titans, teach!"

"Well I must say, you are dueling quite well for a rookie but next time, try summoning a monster with more attack points than what I have out." Crowler said.

"What does that mean?" asked Syrus

"What Crowler means is that Wingman's attack is lower than Ancient Gear Golem's." Bastion answered, "Which is a shame as Flame-Wingman has a very powerful ability."

"Hmph, show's what you know Bastion." Aisu replied, still glaring at Crowler and causing Syrus and bastion to look at him, "That card in Jaden's hand is all that is needed to finish this, if it is what I think it is." This caused the two to quickly look back at the duel.

"Alright, Mr. Yuki. I don't mean to rush you but I am a very busy man, so I'll ask now. Are you done yet?" Crowler sighed.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he placed his last card in the opened field zone. "And, I already knew my Wingman would have less attack than your Golem, which is why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" Once the card was in place, buildings and skyscrapers had literally sprouted from the floor. This lead to Crowler's Golem looking like a giant monster attacking a city while Jaden's Wingman stood on the tip of a lightning rod on the tallest building with its arms crossed.

"I was right." Was the only thing Aisu said as he continued to glare at Crowler with anger.

"Alright, Flame Wingman." Jaden said, "It's time to show him those heroics. Attack Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher." At this Wingman jumped from his perch and dived towards the ground.

"Alright then, bring it on." Crowler said not a single bit worried, "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered my Golem's attack by even a single point." Wingman landed on the ground before launching itself into the air once more in the direction of the Golem.

"Your right, teach. What it does is raise my Flame Wingman's attack by a grand total of 1000 Atk points."

Elemental Hero Flame-Wingman: Atk (2100+1000) =3100

"Wait time out" Crowler suddenly shrieked, but Wingman didn't stop his attack, as he was now covered in flames, and Crowler looked like he was having a heart attack as Wingman smashed through his Golem.

**Crowler**: (3000-100) =2900 LP

**Jaden**: 2000 LP

"No! He was my best card!" Crowler complained as his Golem started to fall to pieces.

"And let's not forget, my Wingman comes with a special power. You see, whenever he destroys a monster in battle, the attack points of the destroyed monster are dealt to your life points. Sweet, huh." Said Jaden as the Ancient Gear Golem collapsed on Crowler who tried to flee the falling behemoth, but failed and his life points became zero.

**Crowler**: (2900-3000) = -100 LP

**Jaden**: 2000 LP

"And that's game!" Jaden announced as he performed a two-fingered salute with his index and middle fingers. "I guess that means I passed, huh teach?"

As Jaden left the dueling field and the students were talking amongst themselves about Crowler's defeat the PA went off again "Would Aisu Akuma please report to Duel Field #4, I repeat would Aisu Akuma please report to Duel Field #4, thank you."

At that announcement Aisu headed to the field and passed Jaden who wished him good luck. By the time Aisu was in the field shuffling his deck before placing it back into his duel disk Crowler was up and had his deck shuffled as well.

"Well, Mr. Akuma I guess it's time to test you." Crowler said trying to sound courteous but you could hear his teeth grinding about the fact that he lost to Jaden using his personal deck.

"Oh, it won't be a test Crowler." Aisu replied, "It'll be me crushing you under a few tons of ice. In fact you can have the first turn"

This proclamation was met with a lot of muttering from the audience and incensed Crowler a lot, and with a shout of "Duel!" from both players with them drawing their first five cards the duel began.

"I'll talk you on your offer, Mr. Akuma just do not cry when you lose!" Crowler said drawing his sixth card before looking at his hand and smirking. "I'll start off with Trojan Horse in attack mode." With this a moderately sized wooden horse appeared onto the field with a whinny (4/1600 Atk/1200 Def).

"And I'm not done yet, Mr. Akuma because now I activate the spell card Double Summon! This lets me perform two normal summons for the turn it is played." Crowler said as the spell came into effect for the turn, "After that I sacrifice my Trojan Horse, which if used to tribute summon a monster with an Earth attribute it will count as two sacrifices, in order to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" With this Crowler's Golem had appeared still as tall and menacing as ever, though Aisu didn't even blink at the metal behemoth (8/3000 Atk/3000 Def).

"I'll then finish my turn with two cards face-down." Crowler stated with a smirk as his turn ended, "Let's see you topple my Golem, Mr. Akuma."

"I'll do more than that, Crowler. Draw!" replied Aisu as he drew. Looking at his hand he couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle which creeped Crowler and some audience members out.

"What's Aisu laughing about?" asked Syrus confused once more.

"I don't know Syrus." was the only reply he got from Bastion.

"What are you laughing about Mr. Akuma!" Crowler finally growled out feeling mocked.

"Just what is about to happen next Crowler." Aisu replied his eyes glittering at the idea, "For my turn I'll start off with the spell card, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier!" Aisu revealed the card and placed it into a spell slot. "First I reveal three monsters in my hand that have the words 'Ice Barrier' in their name. And I have just enough it would seem so I reveal my Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier, and my Prior of the Ice Barrier."

"Ice Barrier?" this time Jaden was confused, "Are they a new archetype?"

"No, Jaden." Bastion replied before continuing, "Ice Barrier's aren't new just unheard of. I don't know much beyond that I'm afraid other than they're all Water attribute monsters."

"And the point in revealing those three to me are?" questioned Crowler with a lifted eyebrow.

"The point, Crowler." Aisu began, "Is that after revealing three Ice Barrier monsters from my hand I can now select one card on your side of the field and destroy it. And I choose to destroy that overgrown junk heap of your!" At this announcement Crowler looked shocked and screamed as his Golem suddenly became incased in ice before shattering. "But that's not all!"

"What more is there!" Crowler yelled worried.

"Simple really, after that I can choose one of the three monsters I've revealed to you and special summon it to the field, and I choose my Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!" Aisu replied as a young woman with light purple hair and wearing an outfit made of a variety of purple cloth wielding two large snow flake like shields in her hands appeared and took a combat stance(4/1700 Atk/900 Def).

"Let's not forget my normal summon as I now bring forth my Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier in attack mode." At this a man in some monk robes appeared in his hands a weapon with a top made from ice appeared next to the Dance Princess (2/1300 Atk/0 Def).

"Now I can activate my Dance Princesses effect, once per turn while I control another Ice Barrier monster on my field, I can reveal any number of Ice Barrier monsters from my hand and send an equal number of set spells or traps on my opponents field back to their hand, so by revealing my Prior once more in order to send the card on the left back to your hand." This surprised everyone as the Dance Princess had begun to spin around before kicking at the indicated card and forcing it back to Crowler's hand.

"I think it's time I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted! With this I can revive my Ancient Gear Golem and you yourself said your Princess' effect only works on set spells and traps!" yelled Crowler as his Golem came back from the grave though Aisu wasn't intimidated.

"Alright than it doesn't matter as now I tune my monsters together!" replied Aisu as his monster's leap into the air.

"Tune?" asked Crowler confused at this concept.

"Tuning can only happen if I control a tuner monster which my Cryomancer happens to be, by sending a tuner monster and one or more non-tuner monsters to the graveyard I can Synchro Summon a monster whose level is equal to the combined level of the monster's I used as material. So now I tune my level 2 Cryomancer with my level 4 Dance Princess." explained Aisu lightly crossing his arms as his Cryomancer dissolved into two rings while Dance Princess became four orbs of light which flew between the rings. He then did something no one expected, he started to chant.

"Flowing water stems peacefully from its origin until called upon to do battle. Awakening from its eternal slumber, a terrible blizzard is summoned and forces even the mightiest warriors to flee!" at this Aisu had his arms spread out to his sides with his head inclined upwards as the rings and orbs that were Aisu's Cryomancer and Dance Princess became a pillar of light, "Synchro Summon! Roar, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" with this the light dispersed to reveal a large serpentine dragon with large wings and both front and back claws that looked like it was made from ice itself. As the serpent settled it gave off a large roar which rang throughout the field scaring Crowler (6/2300 Atk/1400 Def).

"So what!" shrieked Crowler his knee's chattering a bit at the sight of Brionac. "He doesn't have enough attack points to deal with my Golem!"

"He doesn't need to." Aisu replied a dark smirk gracing his features, "I activate Brionac's effect, I can discard any number of card's I wish in order to send an equal amount of cards back to their owners hand, in this case I discard my Moray of Greed in order to force your Golem back to your hand!" As Aisu said this he sent the spell card to his grave, "Now Brionac send that Golem off, Roar of the Blizzard!"

Brionac let loose a monstrous roar releasing an ice storm at Ancient Gear Golem forcing it to cover itself as it fled back to a shocked Crowler's hand.

"Whoa, that is so cool!" yelled Jaden excited and with a huge grin on his face, Syrus was looking in awe at Brionac.

"Indeed, Jaden" Bastion stated, an inquisitive look on his face, "It seems Aisu's Ice Barrier monsters have left Crowler quite open to attacks, too bad that he used up his normal summon in order to bring out his Cryomancer."

"This kid has got some pretty good moves, don't you agree Zane?" asked Alexis intrigued at the display of monsters and their effects.

"Yes Crowler is on the ropes now all that is left to see is the follow up." replied Zane a small look of interest, barely noticeable, graced his features at the idea of Synchro Summoning having never coming across it in his time as a duelist.

"I'm for from finished Crowler." Aisu said getting everyone's attention, wondering what else his deck can do, "I activate the first effect of my Prior of the Ice Barrier, while I control an Ice Barrier monster on my side of the field I can special summon him from my hand to the field." Suddenly an old man in priest robes wielding a staff with the head modeled similarly to a snowflake appeared (2/1000 Atk/400 Def). "But that's not all, for you I can tribute him in order to special summon an Ice Barrier monster from my graveyard, of course since I special summoned him with his effect he now cannot special summon anything higher than a level 4 monster for this turn though it doesn't matter since my target is a level 4 monster."

Crowler and those watching were shocked a monster capable of bringing itself to the field and then sacrificing itself to revive one of its comrades was rare if not unheard of.

"Now I sacrifice my Prior in order to revive my Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier." With this prompting Prior disappeared in a flash of light only to be replaced by Dance Princess (4/1700 Atk/ 900 Def).

"Great Scot!" Bastion exclaimed, "He now has a monster with 2300 attack and a monster with 1700 attack that's just enough to take Crowler out!"

"A perfect one turn kill, eh." Zane commented his arms crossed as he looked on a tiny smirk gracing his lips.

"W-wait!" yelled Crowler wide-eyed as he was now facing two monsters capable of depleting his life points to zero without any defenses to protect him.

"Sorry, but I'll decline." Aisu commented, "Go, Dance Princess attack!" without further prompting spun forward towards Crowler before kicking him in the gut causing Crowler to drop to his knee's from having the wind literally knocked out of him unknown to the viewers.

**Crowler**: (4000-1700) =2300 LP

**Aisu**: 4000 LP

"Now then Crowler, know that this is payback for insulting the cards of a friend of mine." Aisu said which got wide eyed looks from everyone especially Jaden and Crowler, "Finish this Brionac. Howling Blizzard!"

Brionac then reared back its head before swinging it back down to Crowler, opening its jaws and releasing a large blizzard upon Crowler who screamed. When the blizzard came to an end Crowler was shivering and had specks of ice covering him, his life points destroyed.

**Crowler**: (2300-2300) = 0

**Aisu**: 4000

At this the holograms disengaged and to everyone's surprised the ice on Crowler remained. Aisu just turned around and walked out of the dueling field, his hair waving behind him and gem like eyes locked in a glare had given him a regal look as he walked.

"No way, Crowler lost to two slackers!" stated the black haired Obelisk Blue student shocked.

Meanwhile duelists like Alexis, Zane, Jaden, and even Bastion all looked to some degree excited at a potential challenge against Aisu.

_Chapter End_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, college work is being a pain. That and I kept forgetting to get started, anyway onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept the OC. I am not getting paid to make this; it is just something to do for fun.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Aisu were all sitting amongst a crowd of students listening to Chancellor Sheppard, a bald man wearing a purple or deep red jacket and headmaster of Duel Academy, giving a speech to all the students.

"Welcome, Elite Duelists," the Chancellor had greeted them, "I am Chancellor Sheppard, and the Headmaster of this school you all now attend. You all have used your skills in order to enter the narrow admission gates of Duel Academy."

As the speech was going on, Aisu was messing around with the cuff on his blue blazer. The chancellor did not stop speaking and had a smile on his face as he looked at the students as he continued, "It is my hope that you all have fun studying on the path to become the next King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled within your assigned dormitories. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you scored on your exams of course."

With a chuckle the man stepped down and dismissed everyone. After speech was completed everyone started to go their separate ways. Aisu saw Jaden and Syrus, in red blazers, talking and walked over to them. Bastion, who was dressed within a yellow blazer, had a similar idea and walked towards the duo as well.

"Hey Bastion, Aisu are you guys in Red as well?" asked Jaden once he noticed the pair.

Aisu looked at Jaden with a deadpan expression on his face, while Bastion chuckled and said, "Hmm, let's see…yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I do not think so."

"Bastion has a point Jaden; the blazers are color coded so everyone knows which dorms they are in. In my case, Jaden I would be in the Obelisk Blue dorm while Bastion would be in the Ra Yellow dorm," Aisu added, the deadpan look still on his face.

"Oh… so that's how it works…" Jaden said with a look of realization.

"Are you saying you just figured that out?" Bastion asked with an eyebrow raised.

"So what? Did it ever occur to you that I might be color blind?" Jaden retorted.

"No. Are you?" Bastion replied.

"No but I could have been!" Jaden answered. "So I guess me and Sy will be seeing you two around the dorms then!"

"Sorry Jaden but your dorm is over there" said Aisu, pointing to the west side of the island, "Mine is near the main building while Bastion's is near the lake opposite of the Obelisk Girls dorm."

"Speaking of dorms, Aisu, why is it that you are in Blue but not Bastion? Is it because of that one turn kill of yours you used on Crowler?" asked Syrus curiously.

"I don't know about Bastion, but no my one turn kill stunt is not the reason I am in Obelisk Blue, Syrus," said Aisu before continuing, "On the written portion I scored within the top 33 in rankings, my stunt with Crowler was just seen as luck and good deck construction which was used to make up for my tardiness, anyone with the right cards could make a one turn kill strategy when we have to use the 4000 life point rule. I am also lucky that Crowler had no say in the placements."

"Oh..." was Syrus's only reply at that answer before he, Jaden, and Aisu turned to Bastion looking for an answer as to why he wasn't in Blue since he scored the highest in the written exams.

"I do not want to be in the Blue dorm until I am the number one duelist in our year," Bastion answered Syrus's question, which got nods from Jaden and Aisu as they can understand his reasoning somewhat: Bastion wanted to prove to himself and others how much of a good duelist he was before taking a place in Obelisk Blue.

"Also we should be heading towards our Dorm Rooms and unpack," Bastion added, "Our stuff should have been transported to our dormitories."

"Alright how about after we are all done we meet up in front of the main building and explore it, figure out where the arenas are and such for important events and find where our classroom is so we won't late when classes start," proposed Aisu.

"An excellent suggestion Aisu, we just need to make sure we make it back to our dorms before the welcoming feasts start up," replied Bastion, who was glad to see that Aisu had some interest in education and knowing his surroundings.

"Welcoming Feasts?" asked an excited Jaden.

"Your really didn't read the introduction mail about the Academy on the PDA did you Jaden?" asked Aisu, a deadpan look adorning his face once more, "Anyway, yes welcoming feasts, one in every dorm held at 6:00 in the evening on the day the new students arrive on the island. Right now it's 12:36 in the afternoon, so we should have some time to explore."

"All right, let's go Sy! We'll unpack, explore for a bit, and then eat!" exclaimed Jaden excitedly as he raced off to where the Red Dorm was located, prompting Syrus to run after Jaden yelling for him to wait up.

"At least they're eager, I will see you soon Aisu," said Bastion, shaking his head before nodding at Aisu followed by him walking towards his dorm.

"See you later, Bastion," replied Aisu as he walked to the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

-Scene change-

The Obelisk boys' dorm was a mansion rather than a dorm: A white, fancily-structured building with a blue-tiled roof, and so tall that one could look over the surrounding forest areas and see the ocean.

Aisu followed the directions on his PDA to his dorm room, passing through the luscious hallways that were neatly decorated with nice wallpaper. He finally arrived in front of his room, on the second floor. When he entered, Aisu took in the surroundings that he would be facing for the next three years of his life; a nice, clean room with one bed on one side of the room, with nicely carved dresser and night stand combo on either side of the bed that soon contain most of Aisu's personal belongings. There was also a finely carved computer desk opposite of the bed with a comfortable looking chair in front of the desk to sit on. There was also another open door revealing a rather and well kept nice bathroom for personal hygiene on the opposite of where Aisu stood close to the dresser and bed.

Shaking his head slightly, Aisu gave a small smile; the room, while holding expensive looking furniture and was bigger than his old room at home, was kept simple. Aisu immediately went to work unpacking the few belongings he brought with him. By the time he finished unpacking and setting everything up, it was nearing 2:00 PM.

Aisu headed for the door, before taking another look at what will be his room for the next three years. On the nightstand were an alarm clock, lamp, and a family picture. Adorning the dresser were a variety of pictures of his family while the walls had a couple duel monster posters taped to the wall. Nodding to himself Aisu left to meet with the Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion.

-Scene Break: An hour earlier-

While Aisu was setting things up in his Dorm, Jaden and Syrus reached theirs. While the Obelisk dorm resembled a mansion, the Slifer dorm looked more like a small motel. This caused Syrus to become depressed while Jaden maintained a positive attitude.

"Man, this place looks run down…" muttered Syrus looking at the dorm.

"Come on Sy, don't be like that. I mean look at the great sea side view we have!" Jaden proclaimed with a smile on his face.

The duo proceeds to find their room and enter. The room was small with only three feet at best between the triple deck bunk bed and the only desk in room, though the desk was six feet from the door. Other than the bed and desk a small sink near the door and next to that a closet to keep ones clothes in. Between the closet and the bunk bed was a small book shelf that held a couple of text books. The window was closed off by a pair of window curtains.

After looking around Jaden walks towards the window as Syrus does some thinking: how it seems as if they were destined to be friends due to reincarnation, but Jaden promptly told Syrus that the idea was silly while a goofy smile was adorning his face. Jaden swiftly pulled the curtains to the side when a disgruntled voice came from above him and Syrus.

"Hey! Some people are trying to sleep!" the source of the voice popped from the top most bunk of the bunk bed revealing a young man of around 18 years of age, his nose and hair giving people the impression of a koala.

Upon seeing the young man both Jaden and Syrus yelled in shock, "Ah! Giant Koala!"

"I'm not a koala!" the young man yelled at them before saying, "My name is Chumley Huffington, and you guys just woke me up."

"Hey there, Chumley. My name is Jaden and this is Syrus," Jaden said with a smile, Syrus nodding in agreement.

"You guys must be freshman otherwise you would know how this school is run," Chumley said looking at them from his laying position on the bed, "Let me tell you guys: First are the Obelisk Blues, the elites of the school and often have inside connections with the school. Next there is Ra Yellow, the middle ground that does well on the exams. Finally there is us the Red Wonders."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Syrus as some optimism finally came into his voice.

Only Chumley dashed that optimism with his next statement,:"As in 'it's a wonder they're even here'. We are the bottom of the barrel and the dunces of the school."

After that Chumley turns away and goes back to sleep, leaving Syrus depress. Jaden, seeing Syrus's mood tried to cheer him up: "C'mon Sy don't be so glum we'll show them. Now let's unpack and meet up with Bastion and Aisu."

Syrus nodded, still a little put out but smiling at Jaden's enthusiasm. Quickly going to work in placing their clothes and essentials where they needed to be, Syrus then went along with Jaden as they headed back to the Academy building. By the time they left it was 1:50 PM.

-Scene change: Academy Building-

Aisu and Bastion were the first to finish unpacking and reach the meeting place that was agreed. Bastion had only some clothes, cards, and notebooks packed, so he was done quicker but had a longer walk, than Aisu who also had to take time setting up pictures of his family and his posters. They had been talking for the past twenty minutes on strategies and making some mock duel puzzles, all of which Bastion managed to solve. They also spoke of their opinions of the dorms and from there discussed possible reasoning for the setup: their preferred theory was to reward those who put in a lot of effort in their education at Duel Academy. As they were preparing to work on more puzzles Jaden and Syrus came running to the meeting point.

"Either you two had a lot of luggage or the Slifer Dorm must be farther away than I thought," Bastion noted with some bemusement as he watched the two Slifer students pant from the run, Syrus panting harder then Jaden's.

"T-the latter, Bastion…" Jaden panted with a smile as he got his breathing back to a normal pace though he now looked excited, "Anyway let's get going with this tour, maybe even have a few duels!"

"Alright, but to be sure that we accomplish our goal of learning what's needed for our time here, we'll be touring the arenas last, Jaden," Aisu remarked, brushing aside one of his pink bangs from his eyes, drawing Jaden's attention to said bangs.

"Whoa, did you dye your hair like that, and if so why pink?" asked Jaden, both curious and surprised.

"You just noticed I have pink bangs, Jaden." The statement was accompanied by Aisu's half-lidded stare though if one would look at his lips they would see the beginning of a small smile of relief. "As to your question, no I do not dye my hair; it's naturally like this, don't ask me how as I do not know."

Jaden and Syrus nod at Aisu's answer, while Bastion wondered how it was possible to have two different hair colors naturally before the four went into the academy.

The five floors that made the main academy building were laid out in the following fashion; the first floor held the lobby, student store, infirmary, and the library. The second floor held the Duel arenas, but they went by those so they could finish the tour first. They ended up needing to drag Jaden away from the floor in order to continue. Floors three and four held all the classrooms and the quickly navigated their way to their own which was luckily on the third floor. The fifth floor however had the faculty offices; they even saw Chancellor Sheppard, who was pleasantly surprised at the four students for taking their education seriously enough to make sure they understood where to go in certain circumstances. The chancellor even gave the four some advice on certain teachers best suited for some emergencies which they thanks him for. By the time they finished the majority of their tour, they headed to look at the arenas. It was around five-fifteen.

When the four reached the second floor, Jaden started sniffing the air and proclaimed that he smelled someone dueling before running off to one of the arenas with the others following behind, though Bastion and Aisu were wondering how it was possible to smell dueling in the first place.

Bastion, Syrus, and Aisu entered one of the arenas the saw Jaden admiring the set up. It was simple where the dueling field was an elevated platform in the middle of the room, with stairs on either side of the platform for the duelists to walk up. Chairs were on a higher level of the room for an audience to watch, and everything was kept clean. It did not look unique other than the metallic features on the walls, but it was definitely better then the makeshift school yard arenas the four probably used before coming to Duel Academy.

"This is so sweet!" Jaden exclaimed, shaking with excitement, "Come on guys how about a duel?"

The question was asked so quickly, Jaden had already moved to get on the dueling platform.

Bastion shook his head with a wry smile and replied, "Sorry Jaden but I will have to sit this one out. I left my cards back in my dorm as I'm planning on working on a new deck formula later today and tomorrow."

"Sorry, Jay, but I'm no good," was Syrus's depressed reply, only for him to get a slight bonk to the head from Aisu.

"Stop thinking negatively; that only makes things worse. And I can't duel today Jaden as I left my duel disk back at my dorm, maybe tomorrow." said Aisu.

Jaden was kept from replying when they heard a voice say, "Hey! What are you doing up there Slifer Slacker?"

Everyone turned to where the voice had come from, and saw two Obelisk Blue students in the audience seats who had come from the entrance up there; both Obelisks had sneers adorning their faces. The Obelisk student on the right had blue hair done to one side of his face, while the other had brown hair spiked upwards.

"Can't you slackers see?" said the brunette, pointing at the top of the entrance the four he was addressing used, where there was a bronze circle with an engraving of Obelisk the Tormentor.

"That symbol means that this arena is reserved for us elites, not you Slifer Slackers and Ra Rejects!" It was obvious that the brunette was referring to Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, which caused Aisu to glare at the brunette.

"Then how about one of you guys duel me?" Jaden said, a grin on his face as the insults seemed to just breeze by him, to the amazement of Aisu and Syrus.

"Ha! Why would we bother with a slacker like your-" the blue-haired one started, but was interrupted by the brunette.

"Wait. Hey Chazz the ones who beat Crowler are here!" the brunette called out over his shoulder to him.

After the brunette's call, an Obelisk Blue student with black hair done up in large spikes came in, a smug smirk adorning his face.

"Well, well… so a Slacker like you managed to beat Crowler; you must have some skill," commented Chazz, his smug look turning into a sneer as he continued before Jaden could say anything, as it was obvious who Chazz was talking about, "Of course it could have just been dumb luck that you won against Crowler in the first place."

This caused Jaden to lose his grin as he replied, "Who are you?"

This caused the blue-haired one to sneer and yell, "Don't you know who you're talking to, you Slifer Slime?! He is the next King of Games, Chazz Princeton!"

The declaration caused Chazz's chest to puff up in pride before it took a blow from Jaden's following remark.

"Impossible," was all Jaden had said, causing Chazz to glare at the Slifer student.

"Oh and why is that, trash?" Chazz asked, everyone was watching the two with some degree of fascination.

"Simple, because I'm going to become the next King of Games!" was Jaden's bold claim.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you put your money where your deck is? You and me with an Ante rule," Chazz challenged.

"Alright, bring it, Chazz," Jaden replied, bringing his duel disk up to bare.

As Aisu and Bastion were about to say something a female voice was heard, "Hold it, you two!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw a blond young woman in a predominantly white with blue accents vest and a blue skirt.

"A-Alexis!" Chazz managed to choke out.

"Chazz, you know duels with the Ante rule are forbidden on campus," the indentified woman, Alexis, said before continuing, "While I can't keep you from dueling, I can keep you from pushing people into duels that are against the rules."

"Alright, alright. I won't enforce the Ante rule. Sheesh…" grumbled Chazz as he headed down to the duel platform.

Once Chazz got onto the platform both he and Jaden held their duel disks in front of themselves and yelled, "DUEL!"

**Chazz**: 4000 LP

**Jaden**: 4000 LP

"I'll go first!" yelled Chazz as he drew his sixth card before looking at his hand before smirking, "I'll start of by summoning Reborn Zombie in defense mode."

As Chazz placed the card onto his disk a shriveled up corpse wearing grey and black rags appeared kneeling with its arms crossed (4/1000 Atk/1600 Def).

"Then I set one card face and end my turn," Chazz finished his turn as the face-down appeared.

"Alright, my turn!" yelled Jaden as he drew his sixth card.

Looking at the card he drew he smiled. "Alright, I'll start off with the spell Polymerization! This will allow me to fuse my Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand in order to bring out my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

As Jaden said this the Green skinned, dragon-armed hero appeared (6/2100 Atk/1200 Def).

"Ha! I knew you would summon him slacker! I activate Chthonian Polymer: by tributing my Zombie I can take control of your Wingman!" Chazz said with a dark smirk as his Reborn Zombie disappeared, and Jaden's hero flew to Chazz's side of the field, its wing turning black and its skin darkening.

"Huh? How did Chazz know Jaden was going to summon Flame Wingman?" asked Syrus, confused.

"Chazz most likely saw Jaden's duel against Crowler…" Bastion answered for Syrus.

"If that is the case it didn't have to be Flame Wingman that Jaden summoned," said Aisu, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean, Aisu?" Syrus questioned.

"Jaden's Deck, Elemental Heroes, relies on fusion summoning. There are a large variety of heroes to fuse from just six of the monsters available in the Elemental Hero archetype," replied Aisu to Syrus's question.

"Quite; there is even an alternate monster Jaden could have summoned using Avian and Burstinatrix." Bastion commented.

"Ack!" was Jaden's reply to seeing his Elemental Hero being turned against him, "Well then the best I can do at the moment is summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

Jaden placed the card onto the disk and a figure made of what looked to be slabs of clay appeared kneeling (4/ 800 Atk/2000 Def).

"With that my turn ends," Jaden ended his turn.

Aisu was wondering if that really was the best move Jaden could have pulled in that position.

"Heh, that the best you got slacker? Oh well, my turn. Draw!" Chazz stated drawing a fifth card, "I'll start off by summoning Chthonian Soldier it attack mode"

As Chazz place the card a warrior in black armor wielding a Ax-sword and a shield appeared on his side of the field (4/1200 Atk/1400 Def).

"Now I'll use your Flame Wingman to destroy your Clayman. Go, Skydive Scorcher!" At the command Wingman leapt into the air before diving towards Clayman smashing him to pieces.

"Thank goodness that I had Clayman in defense," said Jaden, covering himself from the holographic smoke created from Clayman's destruction, only for Chazz to rain on his parade.

"You forget your own monster's effect, Slacker!" Chazz retorted causing Jaden to widen his eyes as he remembered what happens after Wingman destroyed a monster.

"I see you remember. When Wingman destroys a monster you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters life points!" When Chazz finished explaining Wingman's effect, Wingman who was standing in front of Jaden with his Dragon-arm pointed mouth open unleashed a torrent of fire upon Jaden.

"Argh!" Yelled Jaden as his life points took a hit.

**Jaden**: (4000-800=3200)

"Now I'll have my Soldier attack you directly!" Chazz said as his soldier slashed at Jaden earning another scream from this pseudo-phantom pains.

**Jaden**: (3200-1200=2000)

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn" said Chazz as the two cards appeared.

"Alright, my turn!" Jaden called out, drawing his third card, "Okay, I'll start with summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode."

This had lead to a lithely built man in a blue and yellow spandex suit to appear electricity crackling off him (4/1600 Atk/1400 Def). "Now Sparkman! Destroy Chazz's Chthonian Soldier!" Following Jaden's command Sparkman sent a blast of electricity at the Chthonian Soldier destroying it and dealing damage to Chazz's life points.

**Chazz**: (4000-400=3600)

Unfortunately Chthonian Soldier's blade stuck around and slammed into Jaden, earning a surprised yelp as he too took damage.

**Jaden**: (2000-400=1600)

"Huh? Why did Jaden take damage as well?" asked Syrus.

Alexis was the one to answer this time: "Chthonian Soldier has the nasty ability of making the opponent take the same amount of damage as its controller when it is destroyed." was the answer Alexis provided, causing Syrus to nod in understanding.

"I'll finish up by throwing down a face down and ending my turn…" as Jaden's turn ended the face down appeared.

"This duel is as good as mine!" Chazz commented, a smirk adorning his face as he drew his third card, "I'll have Flame Wingman destroy you Sparkman and end this duel!"

As Chazz said this Flame Wingman took to the skies once more before diving towards Sparkman.

"That's what you think Chazz, I activate Mirror Gate!" Jaden countered, activating the face down trap, to the surprise of Chazz and those watching.

"Jaden is one lucky son of a gun," Aisu commented, shaking his head a smirk adorning his lips.

"Why?" Syrus questioned, though Jaden answered this on his own.

"With Mirror Gate, once you declare an attack on one of my Elemental Heroes, the monsters are swapped and you take damage Chazz!"

Just as Jaden said, Wingman brightened up and his wing was white once more, while Sparkman turned darker in coloring their sides of the field reversed. Wingman then crashed into Sparkman, destroying him and damaging Chazz.

**Chazz**: (3600-500=3100)

"Don't forget Wingman's super power Chazz!" Jaden grinned as Wingman blasted Chazz with a torrent of flames dealing damage to him once more.

**Chazz**: (3100-1600=1500)

"Tch." Chazz grunted in annoyance at falling for that trap, "I activate Chthonian Blast; since a monster on my side of the field was destroyed this will destroy a monster with the lowest attack on the field and deal half its attack as damage to you, and since Wingman is the only monster on the field he is destroyed!"

As Chazz had said when the trap revealed itself Flame Wingman ended up self-destructing dealing damage to Jaden.

**Jaden**: (1600-1050=550)

"Next I'll activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Chthonian Soldier, but he isn't staying for long as I now sacrifice him for Mefist the Infernal General" Chazz said, revealing the trap leading to the short revival of his soldier as it was replaced by a darkly armored horseman wielding a great axe (5/1800 Atk/1700 Def).

"You're finished on my next turn slacker!" Chazz said angrily as his turn ended.

Aisu, Alexis, and Bastion had all face-palmed at Chazz's stupidity as he could have attacked Jaden with his Soldier and won.

"Alright this is it, draw!" Jaden yelled before looking at the card he just drew as he grinned widely, "This duel is in the bag, I activate Monster Reborn and revive my Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman appeared onto Jaden's side of the field once more (6/2100 Atk/1200 Def)

"WHAT!" Chazz yelled in shock.

"Now, Flame Wingman; finish this duel with Skydive Scorcher!" Wingman heard Jaden's command as it soared into the air before dive-bombing Mefist engulfed in flames destroying Mefist along with sending a wave of flames at Chazz eliminating Chazz's life points.

**Chazz**: (1500-300-1800=0)

"That's game, Chazz!" cheered Jaden pointing his index and middle fingers at Chazz, who looked incredibly angry.

"Don't get cocky, slacker! It was just dumb luck that you won!" yelled Chazz before stomping off, his goons following behind.

"Man, he's such a jerk." Syrus complained, slumping.

"Don't let Chazz get to you, not all Obelisks are like him," said Alexis smiling, while internally commenting on how lucky Jaden was in the end, "By the way, I'm Alexis Rhodes, just call me Alexis. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The boys all introduced themselves, however Aisu was thinking about something.

"Jaden, what was that card in your hand?" Aisu inquired causing everyone to turn to Jaden wondering that themselves now.

"Winged Kuriboh, why?" Jaden replied, tilting his head.

The reply caused Aisu to shake his head.

"Because, then Chazz wasn't just puffing smoke when he claimed you won because of luck since Winged Kuriboh could have been used to stop you from losing the 2000 life points on Chazz's second turn. Still this makes me want to duel you even more now," Aisu said, wondering how much of Jaden's skill is dependent on luck.

"Then how about you go and borrow Syrus's and we can throw down," Jaden said with a grin on his face, excited for another duel.

"Sorry, Jaden but we'll have to duel tomorrow, as we will need to get ready for the welcoming dinners," replied Aisu after looking at his PDA for the time, revealing that Jaden's and Chazz's duel went on for longer than they thought, as the time now read 5:30 PM.

"Ack! Come on, Sy; we need to get going!" Jaden yelled, knowing full well that it took him and Syrus twenty minutes via running to reach the campus.

He now was running towards the Red Dorms with Syrus following behind. Bastion, Aisu, and Alexis shook their heads before leaving as well heading to their respective dorms for the feasts awaiting them.

-Chapter End-

**Alright before anyone complains most of the Obelisk description was just rewritten from what Duelist379 wrote, who gave me his permission to use, and he had volunteered to beta my Chapters for this fic.**

**Also the only change is timing so Jaden could finish the duel; I decided to keep the effects the same used for the duel so if you complain about Chthonian Blast's or Flame Wingman's effects or even Jaden not using Winged Kuriboh take it up with the yugioh wikia as that is where I looked up the duel.**


End file.
